


jealousy.

by coffeeshop_au



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeshop_au/pseuds/coffeeshop_au
Summary: Louis gets insecure sometimes. And maybe, just maybe, everything will be alright.Or, Louis gets jealous of a fan interaction and Harry gets worried.
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 20





	jealousy.

It's always great, but it's not always easy. Sometimes, it's irrational jealousy and a painful reminder of Louis' doubts. On his defense, he's usually a very confident person who rarely ever gets insecure. That changes when it comes to Harry, though.  
Harry is the best person he has ever met (and ever will meet) and he deserves so much that Louis sometimes worries he isn't enough. He knows he's hot, charismatic, funny and intelligent because that's what everyone tells him literally all the time. But he also knows that their relationship is… Complicated. Challenging, at the very least. He also knows that Harry deserves someone he could hold and kiss in public, someone who he would never have to hide his affection for. Harry deserves everything. And no one can blame Louis for sometimes worrying that he can't give him just that. Therefore, it's not that Louis feels insecure about himself or about his feelings towards the man of his dreams, who he has been in a committed relationship with since 2011, it's that he fears that the stress and secrecy of it all might someday catch up with them and break their bond. To think that that day may come soon is his worst nightmare.  
And it's been on his mind all afternoon. Specifically, since the band was meeting fans and Harry looked good. Well, honestly, he always looks good. today, though, was… Something else. He looked heavenly. His long hair was particularly curly, he was wearing a particularly revealing button-up shirt with the top 4 buttons undone and particularly tight pants. He was smiling wide and laughing bright. Yeah, scratch "heavenly". He looked like the original fucking sin personified. It obviously drove Louis and every single person who saw him insane. That included every fan. Which included one specific very good looking fan. She was pretty, skinny, tall and had long dark curly hair and big round blue eyes. She and Harry would make a cute looking couple. And she was wearing a short flowy summer dress with a floral pattern that was absolutely unnecessarily revealing on the… Chest area. Which would never have been a problem if Harry wasn't bi, unlike Louis, who is very very unconditionally gay. And maybe it was jealousy speaking but Louis could SWEAR he saw Harry starring. He could swear he saw Harry smiling a little bit too much at her and maybe even flirting with her. That might have been next to nothing, but it ruined his day.  
Which has been so busy it basically went by in a blurr, so fortunately he couldn't really focus on his shitty mood because he was too busy being genuinely delighted when speaking to their lovely fans, then driven to their venue to prepare for the show, then performing said show and then…  
Well, here's where we're at. they're backstage and in a few minutes they have an after party to attend, but Louis really doesn't feel like going. He has the opportunity to just not go and he's seriously debating taking it. Pros: he would be able to sulk on his own, he wouldn't have to speak or move much, and he would get some rest. Cons: he would miss a party. which, considering he has more than one opportunity to party per week, isn't that big of a deal.  
He stops his internal debate to get out of his head for a while, looks up at the other guys from the chair he's sitting on, and, like, "checks the energy in the room" or whatever. Because he reckons it would be good for his decision making process to know what kind of mood the guys are in. And it seems to be a good one, considering they're currently talking about how cool the party is going to be and how much they want to get wasted. Niall must have noticed he looked up and read his expression, because he jokingly says:  
"What you looking at, Tomlinson?" Which makes Louis laugh, but not say anything, prompting Niall to ask again:  
"What? You're coming too, right?"  
"'Don't think so, Nialler.", he decides on the spot, "I'm so tired I might head straight to the hotel and have an early night."  
"Oh, you sure?" Harry, this time, says. And he looks disappointed.  
"Yeah. " Louis was going to leave it at that but he notices that Harry seems even more disappointed than a second ago so he adds "'s alright, though. You lot go ahead, have fun and get absolutely pissed for me."  
"You sure you don't want me to come with you?" Harry pouts a bit, maybe hoping Louis would ask for his company.  
"No, really, love. Go." Louis says, sweetly and reassuringly, because Harry really did sound excited a while back when they were chatting about the party and Louis obviously only wanted him to have fun. "Besides, it's bad enough that one of us is going to be missing. They'll have our heads if two of us don't show up at our own after party."  
"Okay." Harry accepts, almost flatly, and he sounds a bit more convinced- especially since the last part of what Louis said is absolutely true. "I'll see you in only a couple hours, though. Don't want to be at the party too long, either."  
And, as if that as a cue, someone from their staff informs them that their cars are there. They make the proper arrangements for Harry, Niall, Liam and Zayn to share one car to go the party and Louis to be driven to the hotel in the other one, say their goodbyes (but not without Harry asking Louis once again if he's okay and if he would like company tonight), and everyone is on their way.  
Harry tries not to worry about Louis, he really does. Louis is a grown man who values honesty and communication enough, if something was bothering him enough, he would surely talk to Harry about it at some point. But Harry can't help but think that, looking back, something has been off today. It wasn't anything obvious, Louis was still his loud and bubbly self, and it probably would have been imperceptible to anyone who doesn't know him as well as Harry does (and the rest of the band too, but especially him). He just wasn't as loud or bubbly as he usually is, and he seemed a bit nervous -stressed, even. That thought stays creeping on the back of Harry's mind as he chats with the boys on the way to the party and as he greets and does small talk with some of the guests at the party.  
As soon as they've said "hello" to everyone they're supposed to and are allowed to just enjoy the evening, Liam and Zayn decide to go to the dance floor and Niall asks Harry if he wants to get a drink at the bar. Upon getting there, they both order vodka sours and, while the bartender is preparing them, Niall asks him:  
"Hey, what was up with Louis today? Did you get anything out of him?"  
"Hm… He texted me saying that he got to the hotel a while back, but I didn't think of asking. again if everything is okay because I got the feeling he'd just say it is." He pauses for a bit, trying to read his friend's pensive look and then adds "But he did seem a bit off today, didn't he? You saw that too."  
"Yeah, i did. He seemed like he had something on his mind. Dunno what, though. Today was good." Niall says, meaning that it didn't make sense for Louis to be stressing over something because nothing bad happened.  
Thinking that if Niall noticed it too, it can't just have been in his head, Harry's worries increase and he feels the need to ask "Should I go after him to make sure he's okay?"  
"Maybe." He pauses, because the drinks are there but also to ponder Harry's question… "Would it make you feel better if you were there with him? Like, are you gonna be all worried and weird if you stay?"  
Harry considers for a second, takes a sip of his drink and answers "Probably, yeah. Yeah, I think I'll go. Gotta find Liam and Zayn to let them know first, though."  
"Sure, yeah."  
Harry leaves his barely even touched drink on the bar, and they go together to find the other two band mates and say goodbye while Harry texts one of their drivers, and not even 10 minutes later he's in the car.  
He makes a point of not texting Louis to let him know he's on his way because, honestly, he's slightly nervous. Out of the two, Harry is the one who gets stressed about things more often, so he reckons that if it bothered Louis it has to have been… Something, at least. He thinks of a million possibilities of what it could be, basically making a big deal out of it for the entirety of the 15 minutes it takes him to get to the hotel. When he gets there, he rushes to their room (he's obviously sharing with Louis, even though they've been offered individual rooms) and unceremoniously opens the door.  
Louis looks up at him from the bed he's currently laid in, wearing only his pants and a white cotton t-shirt, cellphone in hand and Harry thinks he must really be stressed. Because Louis is the kind of person who likes to have background noise at all times, normally watching TV or blasting music on his speakers. He only likes quiet when he needs to think, which seems like it's what he's been doing.  
"Someone's early!" Louis smiles, sitting up and seeming at least a little bit excited to see his boyfriend.  
"Yeah, wanted to be with you" Harry answers, quietly and honestly, as he walks towards the massive bed, having already hung his coat.  
"Missed me that much?" Louis teases, smirking a bit, and now Harry is sat beside him, occupying the right side of the bed.  
"That, too, love." Louis looks at him with a questioning stare, so he continues, nervously: "'s just… You seemed stressed today, and I was worried. Wanted to check in on you."  
"I'm alright, sweetheart, really. Never meant to worry you, and I'm sorry that I did…" Now they're both sat cross-legged front to front, with their knees touching from how close they are, and Louis holds Harry right right hand between his own two. "You could have texted, though. No need to come all this way."  
Louis thinks for a moment that he has been silly, he could have enjoyed the party with his boyfriend (and drunk Harry is always something to look forward to) but, instead, he let jealousy get in the way of a good time.  
"I wanted to." Harry says and looks in his boyfriend's eyes, as if to show it really wasn't an inconvenience. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
"It's just… me being a dick, honestly." Harry furrows an eyebrow, urging him to elaborate. "I was jealous." There. He said it.  
"Really? Of me?" If Harry didn't look worried, he would almost look amused.  
"Yes, you idiot. You and that pretty fan with the dress." He almost hisses the last words.  
"The dress?"  
"The one with the flower pattern. And deep V cut. You know, bangs?"  
"Oh, no, babe." Now Harry really looks even more concerned, seeing that Louis genuinely got upset. "You thought I was…?"  
"I did! Listen, I know it's silly but…" Sigh "It's just… It was obvious she was flirting and I thought maybe you reciprocated because you were, like, smiling a lot, or whatever, and then it got me thinking. With her -or someone like her- you wouldn't have some of the difficulties you have with me. Y'know, a woman who isn't in the same band as you. " He mumbles the last two sentences and looks away because he doesn't want Harry to see how upset he is. It doesn't work, obviously.  
"Hey, Lou, look at me." Harry briefly touches Louis' jaw with one hand and grabs his left hand with the other one. "I was smiling because I was amused, 'kay?" He brings Louis' hand to his mouth, kissing it. "I mean, yeah, she's pretty. and she was flirting, I'll give you that. But the thought that there could be anyone else for me but you is, honestly… It amused me. There's no other way to put it. For the record, I wouldn't want to be with a woman because I wouldn't want to be with anyone else."  
"Yeah?"  
"Of course, silly. You're obviously the only one. Don't you trust me?" Harry pouts, wishing all of Louis' worries would just disappear.  
"Of course I do, I was just worried. And I know that our relationship isn't the easiest, y'know what I mean? That thought fucks me up sometimes."  
"Yeah, me too. But I love you, you know that, right? I wouldn't want it any other way." Somewhere along their talk, Harry's head ended up nuzzled in Louis' shoulder, and he took advantage of that position to press a chaste and reassuring kiss to his jaw.  
"Love you too, even more." Louis says, running his fingers through his lover's hair.  
"Still a bit upset, though?"  
"Still a bit upset."  
"Want to talk about it?"  
"Not really…"  
"Want to be distracted?" He asks, kissing Louis' neck again, this time more slowly and sensually.  
"Now I do, you little devil, you."  
Harry takes that as encouragement to raise his head from Louis' shoulder so that they're face to face, brings one of his hands to his cheek and kisses him deeply. His other hand finds its way to his boyfriend's waist and they kiss a few times more before changing the position.  
Louis moves so that his back is against the headboard and grabs Harry by the waist to sit him on his lap, with one of his thighs on either side of Louis' hips, quickly bringing his hands to his waist and his back underneath his shirt as they kiss again. And again. And again. And, even if each kiss grows hungrier, they're also sweeter and slow and… Loving. It doesn't need to be said, but, since Harry isn't really a big fan of leaving things unsaid, he breaks the kiss, brings his forehead to Louis' to look deep into his eyes, and does it anyway.  
"I love you so much… So, so much." And they're kissing again, with Harry taking Louis' shirt off, leaving him in nothing but the pants that do little to hide his semi.  
"Hey, you're unfairly clothed. How come you're the only one that gets the view?" Louis jokes.  
"Oh, are you asking me to strip for you?"  
"Didn't mean it that way, but now I might be…" And it's still a joke, but he can't help but love it when Harry whispers in his ear:  
"Enjoy, then, love." And fucking does it. Harry moves a bit further away from Louis' face, sitting on his knee, and fucking strips for him. With the biggest smirk on his face. He makes a point of looking deep into Louis' eyes, which are watching him very slowly unbotton his shirt with those big fucking hands of his. He fully unbottons it and then takes a moment to run his hands through his chest, his waist and his hips over the fabric just for show before taking it off and throwing it somewhere. Anywhere.  
"I'm loving the show but, please, stop being mean. I swear you're teasing on purpose." Louis sound a bit breathless and maybe, just maybe, it might have something to do with the fact that he's practically fully hard now.  
"Oh, but I'm having so much fun." it's just teasing but Harry means it. He loves the attention, loves knowing that he's the only one to make Louis so hard just from watching him undress. With that thought, and because his trousers are getting tight, he slowly unbottons his jeans and undoes the fly.  
Then, with a grace that only he could manage to have at a situation like this (honestly, Louis thinks this boy was born for this) he stands up, still on the bed, and slowly (teasingly) gets out of his trousers and his pants.  
"Like what you see?" he asks, sitting on Louis' lap before rocking their erections together through the one layer of fabric of Louis' underwear.  
"You know I love what I see." And they're kissing again, slowly but with such urgency. It's like their lives depend on it. Harry rolls his hips a few times, brings his mouth to Louis' neck to suck hickeys there.  
"Hey, I don't want you to do any work tonight, okay? Tonight is for you. Because I love you more than I could ever love anyone else." He says, lowly, looking into those beautiful blue eyes before going lower to slowly kiss a path down the beautiful chest in front of him and, yeah… Louis would be crazy to argue with that. he's so turned on and in love and his doubts seem to have disappeared.  
"Whatever you want, honey." he consents, and Harry's kisses are getting dangerously close to where he wants them the most. "I love you more than anything." He smiles, because really, he must have been a saint in his past hundred lives to deserve the blessing that is loving and being loved by Harry Styles, the crazy, beautiful, man who is currently kissing the tip of his dick through his underwear.  
"Princess, take it off, please. I want to really feel your mouth." Harry looks up at him and smiles, because hearing the pet name makes his dick twitch, and licks a stripe up Louis underwear over the (massive, by the way) bulge there before doing just what he was told to. Taking Louis' underwear off and getting his mouth on his dick.  
But, of course, he does it slowly. First, he licks at the tip for a while, and then he gets impatient listening to Louis' sighs and goes lower, deepthroating him. God bless Harry Styles and his non-existent gag reflex, to be honest. He does that until he's told:  
"Love, if you keep that up, there's no way I'm going to last." Which is just what he likes to hear. So, he bobs his head up and down a few times more just to be an asshole and gets his mouth off of Louis' dick.  
"I was good, then?" He smirks.  
"You were the best. You always are." Louis sounds absolutely wrecked, and puts his arms over Harry's neck to bring him closer and kiss him for a while. They're a mess of hands all over each other, to touch each others' skin and make each other feel good.  
"Hey, can I watch you?" Harry immediately knows what Louis means by that, and - for fuck's sake- of course he can.  
"Anything for you, love." He says, gives him one last kiss, and gets up to quickly grab lube from the bedside table.  
As soon as he gets back on the bed, he positions himself again with one knee on each side of Louis hips, his own hips raised up only enough so that he could get his hand (which he makes quick work of lubing up on a few fingers) underneath his ass.  
He slowly slides one finger in, and soon after Louis gets two of his own fingers in Harry's mouth. Partly to distract him but partly for his own pleasure, because that's hot as fuck.  
Harry quickly gets a second finger in, and then a third one, all the while maintaining steady eye contact with Louis and sucking on his fingers, moaning like it's his fucking life mission.  
"Fuck, sweetheart. You sound so filthy I want to eat you alive. Look so hot. You want me? God, I can't wait to be inside you." Harry wants it too but he reckons he just isn't ready yet, so he's happy to just hear these incoherent babbles for a while. "I love you more than anything. Love fucking you. Love it when you fuck me." It's only now Louis takes his fingers off Harry's mouth, to move and suck a hickey on his neck "Love it when you suck me off." He gets one of his hands on Harry's dick, slowly pumping him "I'm so fucking hard, you see what you do to me?" He takes one of Harry's nipples between two fingers and massages it.  
Harry swears he can't take it anymore, having been reduced to a moaning mess from being stimulated in three places at once.  
"Lou, stop. Stop, stop, stop."  
"What? Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" He sounds genuinely concerned.  
"No, love, 'course not" He manages to get out, fucking breathlessly "I just don't want to come just yet… you almost got me there."  
"Oh." Is all Louis says, proudly, before kissing his boyfriend for a while to let him (and himself) calm down a bit so that it lasts as long as it can. That is, until Harry says:  
"Think I'm ready, babe."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah. Want you." And he takes a bit of the lube that's just beside them on the bed and coats Louis' dick, giving a few tugs for good measure, just to hear him moan.  
"No condom?" Louis asks.  
"No condom." And it's okay, neither of them feel the need to talk about it because they both recently got tested and haven't been with anyone else for years (except for that one time they had a threesome, but that's another story).  
Harry lines himself up with his boyfriend's dick and wastes no time sitting on it. They both moan at the feeling.  
"God, I love you so much." Harry says as he starts properly riding him. "How can this be so good?"  
It makes no sense but Louis understands, and says so.  
"Yeah, I know. You're too good to be true, love."  
And now Louis thinks (with whatever mental strength isn't occupied with the greek God who is currently riding him) that it's crazy to think their love could ever lessen, that Harry would ever trade it for something "easier". This is it. Harry is the one. Harry is everything. That's all he can think of right now.  
Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry.  
He thinks it, he moans it, he even screams it. For all he knows right now, there are no other words besides "Harry" and "I love you". And Harry is in a similar state, riding him like a madman and loving the way Louis' fingernails leave marks on his back and the little slaps he gets on his ass as an encouragement to go faster every once in a while. They're both completely gone for each other.  
And suddenly everything feels too intense and Harry sees white.  
"Oh, God, love, i'm coming!" he practically screams.  
"Please do, princess." Louis pleads, because he can't hold on much longer either, before playing with a nipple in one hand and bringing the other one to Harry's face reassuringly. All Louis can do is watch as he fucks up into Harry, who has completely lost the ability to ride him and is now fisting at his own dick like it's the only thing he knows how to do. He looks wonderful. Louis wishes he could save this image to the back of his eyelids and watch it forever, because it's the best thing ever. And the thought that he's the one who caused Harry to have such an intense orgasm is what gets him to come inside the love of his life too. They ride their highs out together, only stopping when they're both oversensitive.  
"You're the love of my life, did you know that?" Louis says, right after he and Harry collapse on the bed beside each other.  
"I do. You're the only one for me, too." Harry kisses him, sweetly. "Are you still upset?"  
"Hm…" he pretends to consider "No, love. You proved that I was just being silly." Harry smiles wide at that. "I trust you so much, I know you would never even consider flirting with someone else."  
"I wouldn't. Doesn't mean our relationship doesn't have any challenges, though."  
"Yeah, but we're worth it, aren't we?"  
"Always." and they kiss each other good night, knowing that they're sticky and messy and disgusting but they'll deal with that in the morning.


End file.
